Guacamole1998
Guacamole1998 (also known as Guacamole, GCM or Guac) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 22, 2009. He had the rank Minotaur, with 30,056 posts, and over 271 likes received. Before his retirement, he made over 40 posts each day, though he used to post at least 200 times per day. Guacamole posted on both the German and English Message Boards. On the English LEGO Message Boards, he mainly posted in the Community Chat Forum, the LEGO Universe Forum and its subforums, the Super Heroes Roleplay subforum, the News Forum and the Alien Conquest Roleplay subforum, the DINO Roleplay subforum, the Monster Fighters Roleplay subforum, the Agents Forum, the Racers Forum (especially in the Car Debating Society) and the Designers Forum. Guacamole, like many users, ranked up from Old Timer to Maniac in 2011 and later from Maniac to Legend in 2012. Guacamole was known for starting roleplay on the German Message Boards by posting the "Nexus Force HQ," and explaining some rules of roleplay in the German LEGO Universe Roleplay subforum, such as the use of jammers. At one point he was one of the top 5 users with the most topics, with more than 71 topics made by him. One of them is "Nimbus Café," the first "real" roleplay topic, first cafe and the 2nd biggest topic on the German Message Boards. It was very active before the Mods deleted it for unknown reasons on the day LEGO Universe ended. Nimbus Café was also the largest of his topics with a total of 125 pages, but it was been surpassed by the MB Lab for Technological Tests which has over 430 pages. He is one of the most important figures in the history of the GMBs. He eventually announced his retirement on the MBs in a short blog here on the wiki instead of posting a speech, as he thought that he had posted enough different speeches already to get his opinion straight. Roleplay Positions Guacamole used to be a popular active Roleplayer. Here are the positions he had in different roleplays he participated: Alien Conquest RP: Vice-SDI (2 In-Command) of the Alien Conquerors Super Heroes RP: 1 In-Command of the S.W.A.T. HQ Dino RP: Founder and 1 In-Command of the Ignis Ingentis HQ Monster Fighters RP: General at the Monster HQ, 2 In-Command of the Wraith HQ, Member of the Order of the Living Nightmare News: 1 In-Command of the LEGO News Station Advanced (LNSA) Agents: Member of the Inferno HQ The Lord of the Rings: Founder and 1-in-Command of the Dunedain HQ Trivia *Guacamole once posted the source code to create a .bat file for miakittymoon. The original post can be found here (last post). *In early 2012, he started replacing every single "A" in every post he made with triangles so show his "alternativeness." However, this proved to be too frustrating and hard to be made permanent. *Shortly before the ultimate maintenance shutdown, he returned to make a few posts. His last post on the old MB's can be seen in the Gallery. Gallery 1ST POST, kinda.jpg Last post.jpg|Last post on the old LMBs Category:German